Dark Love
by IlariaRaine
Summary: Lily and James Potter didn’t die in fact that Halloween night didn’t happen. Tom Riddle is still at large and his right hand man is Harry Potter…a Hogwarts Slytherin student, who now faces a big dilemma…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Lily and James Potter didn't die; in fact that Halloween night didn't happen. Tom Riddle is still at large and his right hand man is Harry Potter…a Hogwarts Slytherin student, who now faces a big dilemma…

Pairings: Major Harry/Ginny, very little Ron/Hermione

Dark Love

**Prologue**

_The Burrow_

Ginny Weasley sat on the bathroom floor, tears coursing down her cheeks. She pulled her knees to her chest. How was she going to tell Harry, should she tell Harry? Ginny cried even harder at the thought of Harry, the quiet Slytherin she had fallen in love with, only to have him break her heart. And now, now she was going to be a mother at the age of 15.

"Ginny? Ginny dear are you all right?" her mother's concerned voice floated through the door. Ginny sighed, it was time to tell her mother

"Yes Mum," she replied. Drying her tears, Ginny got to her feet and opened the door. "I have to talk to you," her voice shaking as she got ready to face her mother.

_ Godric's Hollow_

"Harry Potter! Get in here this instant!" Harry groaned as his father's voice bombarded his peace and quiet. Slowly he rose and walked toward his house.

"What?" he said as he approached his father, who looked livid.

"I found this in your bedroom," James said, holding up a book emblazoned with the words _The Dark Arts. _

"It was a gift," said Harry, which was the truth, the Dark Lord had given it to him for his birthday a few years ago, but it had stayed well hidden until now.

"Dumbledore will hear of this, Harry," said his father, turning and walking away, book in hand. Harry gritted his teeth and climbed the stairs up to his room. He closed his eyes and flopped down on his bed. Ginny, he sighed, he couldn't get her out of his head. His Gryffindor girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, he corrected, 'you broke up with her stupid, but I had to,' he thought, 'she can't be in my life.' Tearing off his shirt, Harry touched the snake and skull tattoo, which circled his shoulder, and continued, down his right arm. This was his personal mark from Voldemort. Grimacing, he lie back down and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Godric's Hollow_

Harry awoke with a start, to the sound of someone banging on a door. Heaving himself out of bed, he left his room.

"Harry! Could you get that please," his mother's soft voice came from the kitchen. Opening the front door, Harry came face to face with a distraught looking Ginny Weasley. Harry's face fell at the sight of her.

"Ginny?" he said, "What are you doing here."

"Can I come in?" she asked timidly. Harry moved aside from the door, staring intently at her all the while. Ginny's clothes were soaked from the rain that was now pouring from the sky and her hair clung to her face. She sniffed and wiped her nose, looking up at Harry with her teary eyes.

"Who is it Harry?" called Lily from the kitchen. For a moment, he couldn't answer, after all what would Ginny Weasley be doing on his doorstep. She wasn't friends with his younger brother, and she certainly wouldn't in her right mind speak to a Slytherin.

"Its, um, its-'' but before Harry could finish, his mother emerged from the kitchen followed by his father.

"Ginny Weasley?" said James completely bewildered. "What on earth are you doing here?" But Ginny was beyond words, now she was sobbing into her hands, her small body shaking. Taking her shoulders in his hands, Harry led her up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute," he told them. 'God, what was she doing here, didn't she realize it was dangerous. And how did she get here?' he wondered. Once in his room, Harry turned Ginny around to face him.

"Gin?' he said softly. Ginny burst into tears once again and flung herself into Harry's arms, burying her head in his bare chest. Startled, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her tight to his strong body.

"Mum won't talk to me," she gasped through her tears. "I'm sorry," and then she grabbed his arms tighter.

"Gin, we have to get you out of these clothes," said Harry, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. Nodding her head, Ginny let go of him and dried her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Harry grabbed the hem of it and pulled it off, over her head. Next came her shirt and jeans, until she was only in her underclothes. Grabbing his discarded t-shirt, Harry eased it over her head and guided her to his bed, sitting on the edge as he tucked her in.

"Harry, don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you get some sleep," he told her as he walked to the door.

During the whole scene, James and Lily had stood outside his bedroom door, watching everything. They had never seen their eldest son act like that toward anyone. So caring, gentle, and…loving. Both of them sat on the couch in a daze until they heard Harry enter the room.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" asked Lily tentatively, with genuine concern for the young girl upstairs.

"Um, I don't know," said Harry, "She hasn't told me what happened yet." Biting his lip he lowered himself onto the soft chair by the fireplace across from his parents.

"But, why is she here? I didn't know you knew any of the Weasley's, Harry," said his father. Harry started looking rather uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat.

"Well…Ginny's my girlfriend, I mean, my ex-girlfriend," he said, staring intently into the fire.

"Girlfriend!" exclaimed Lily, "How long has this been going on?"

"About a year," said Harry quietly. His parents merely stared at him, their mouths hanging open. "But, but…you-you're in Slytherin and she's in Gryffindor!" sputtered James.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, Dad," said Harry, a slight smirk on his face. But his face fell once again when he thought of Ginny, crying in his bed.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" asked his mother.

"Honestly Mum, would you have cared?" said Harry, "I mean I'm your traitor son, who got thrown into Slytherin."

"Harry, we don't think any differently of you-"

"No," said Harry bitterly, "you never ask me how my year is, you don't send me letters, or even remember my birthday. But for Max, your perfect Gryffindor son, you do everything! For gods' sake, you gave him a broom in his first year. In my first year I didn't get one, and I made the Quidditch team!" by now Harry was on his feet and yelling.

"Harry calm down!" said his father.

"NO! I'm tired of being treated like I don't exist!" with that he stormed away, slamming the front door behind him and walking out into the rain.

Upstairs Ginny sat in Harry's bed, hugging the comforter to her chest. She had listened to everything that was said downstairs. How was she going to tell Harry he was going to be a father? Would he be angry? Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Harry got back to the house, it was well past midnight. He climbed through the window of his bedroom and came upon a sleeping Ginny. Sighing Harry looked at himself, he had gone out without a shirt in only his jeans and now he was completely soaked. Ripping of his pants and shaking his wet hair, Harry crawled into his twin sized bed with Ginny. Feeling the bed move, Ginny awoke and turned around, coming face to face with Harry.

"Oh I heard everything Harry, I was so worried!" she said as she wrapped her harms around his neck. Relaxing on his back, with Ginny laying across his chest, Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just needed some air," he said. Realizing the position they were in, she quickly let go of Harry and turned to on her side, her back facing him.

"Gin? Ginny?" said Harry turning her to face him again. Ginny's brown eyes glistened with tears and a choked sob left her throat.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What's wrong Ginny? Did something happen?" Harry questioned searching her eyes for an answer.

"Just hold me, Harry, please," and Harry could do nothing but comply. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Ginny laid her head in the crook of his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Slowly the two of them drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone retching in the bathroom across the hall. It was then he realized that Ginny was no longer in his arms or in his bed. Flinging off the covers, he walked out to the bathroom.

"Gin? Is that you?" he asked, knocking softly on the door. Turning the knob, he found it was open; quietly he stepped into the bathroom. Sitting on the floor by the toilet, leaning against the wall, was Ginny. She looked pale and tired.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked, but Ginny merely bit her lip and looked at the floor. Taking her arms in his hands, Harry lifted her from the floor and steered her back to his room. For what seemed like forever, but could have only been seconds, they stared at each other, until Harry turned away and looked out his window. Ginny sat down on his bed, looking at his back.

"Harry," she said quietly. "I'm pregnant," it was barely above a whisper, but he heard it. For a moment Harry thought his heart had stopped beating within his chest. 'Pregnant,' he thought, 'no, this can't be happening, Tom will be furious.' Tom…there was something about the Dark Lord that Harry could relate too. He'd been more of a father to him, than James has been.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Bloody hell Gin, this can't happen,' he said without turning around. Harry could hear her sharp intake of breath and he knew she was crying again. He hated it when she cried, especially when he was the cause behind it. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he turned around to face Ginny. She was sitting on his bed, her arms hugging herself.

"Oh Ginny what have we gotten ourselves into," Harry said more to himself than to her.

"I told my mum the other day," she sobbed, "She was so angry with me, and wouldn't speak to me or even look at me. I just couldn't take it, I didn't know where else to go, so I came here," everything was spilling from Ginny's mouth as Harry sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm scared Harry," she confessed, turning to look at him. Harry stared back at her, his emerald eyes boring into her soft brown ones. They were filled with so many emotions, he could tell, and to him it felt as if with her eyes she could read him down to his bare soul. He was scared too, not that he would ever admit it.

"Gin, I-," but he stopped short when he realized that Ginny wasn't looking at his face anymore. It was then that he felt it. The ink snake on his right shoulder was coiling down his arm until it opened its mouth and bit him, right where his vein was. The Dark Lord was calling him. And if Harry knew anything about Tom Riddle, it was that he was not a patient man.

"Ginny, I have to go, but I promise we can talk about this later," he said quickly. She looked startled, but seemed beyond words. Harry grabbed a shirt, his jeans, and his cloak and quickly put them on. He then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a gold locket with a green S inscribed on it. Harry clutched the piece of Voldemort's soul in his hand and whispered to it in parseltongue. With a flash of light Harry was gone. But he was no longer Harry Potter, now he became the man in every child's nightmare. He was the Dark Prince, the Dark Lord's right hand man and future heir. And right now…Lord Voldemort was waiting…


	4. Chapter 3

jolly-for-heart07: yes harry is a death eater but parents don't know…yet

Chapter 3

Tom Riddle sat upon his thrown awaiting his Death Eaters. 'Good for nothing scum,' he thought to himself, 'one thing, one simple thing he had asked them to do, and they failed.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his servants entering the room, all of them shivering in fear. Voldemort smirked…this would be fun.

Harry walked silently down the gloomy corridor, his hood casting a shadow across his face, making it impossible to recognize him. A lone Death Eater walked in front of him, unaware of his presence. When Harry's tall form loomed over him, the Death Eater gasped in surprise.

"My lord," he said, clearly frightened, "I didn't see you there."

"You should be aware of your surroundings Nott," said Harry, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"I, uh, I," Nott stumbled over his words, making Harry smirk.

"Come, the Dark Lord is waiting," with that Harry led the cowering man towards the throne room.

Lord Voldemort narrowed his blood red eye, surveying each of his Death Eaters. His eyes fell on one Severus Snape, the only man not quivering in fear. Snape was a good spy…but for whom was the question. Voldemort looked up at the entrance of his heir, Harry Potter, who was accompanied by an extremely shaken Nott. He smirked at this; Harry was not one to toy with. Without an ounce of fear, Harry walked gracefully up the steps, to stop at Voldemort, who rose to greet him.

"Ah my young Prince, you are late," his high, cold voice pierced the silence.

"I was merely detained by lingering…servants," Harry coolly replied, his eyes never wavering from Voldemort's. Nott quivered in the background, attempting to blend in with his surroundings. Voldemort passed his heir, now addressing his Death Eaters.

"Take the Longbottom child, I said, bring him to me, I said, and what do I have? Nothing, but a bunch of cowering fools. How disappointed I am, how very disappointed," Voldemort's eyes bore into every Death Eater in the room. "You will have to be punished," he then turned to Harry, who walked swiftly to his side. And in turn he and Harry placed the Cruciatus curse on every single one of them. Voldemort laughed at the sound of their screams tearing from their throats. None could tell you how long they were tortured for, but it felt like eternity.

"Now go," and each of them left after kissing the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes…all of them but Harry.

Voldemort turned away and walked back to his throne.

"Come Harry," he motioned for Harry to take a seat on the chair beside him. Harry sat down beside him, removing his hood.

"Is something troubling you, Harry?" the Dark Lord questioned, perhaps even out of concern. Harry did not answer right away; 'should I tell him about Ginny?' he wondered.

"I don't know," he finally answered. Tom tilted his head to appraise his apprentice, but was interrupted by the entrance of a long, deadly snake.

"Nagini tells me you've had a visitor, Harry," he said as Nagini coiled around the throne. Harry looked at the serpent, reaching out a hand to caress her head. She hissed a greeting in response.

"Yes, I did, Ginny Weasley arrived yesterday," he said, turning to look at Tom once again.

"And what pray tell, was she doing there?" Tom questioned, his eyes narrowing. He and Harry merely stared at each other, blood red and emerald green boring into each other.

Finally Harry answered, "She was there to see me."

Tom's eyes flashed, "What would she want with you Harry?" Harry stood and walked around the throne to stare at a painting of Salazar Slytherin that hung on the wall.

"It seems, Tom, that I am to be a father," Harry said, slowly closing his eyes, but snapped them open as Tom stood and walked over to him.

"A father? Ginny Weasley is pregnant?" slowly a smile spread across his face. Harry looked questioningly up at him.

"We could use this to our advantage," said Tom, the wheels in his head turning. "Is she still at your home, Harry?"

"Yes, she was asleep when I left," he responded truthfully.

"Good," said Tom turning back to Nagini, who was lying across the top of his throne, "make sure she does not leave, I want her there with you." At this Harry turned around.

"Why? I thought you would be angry Tom."

"Oh no Harry," Tom said turning to face Harry once again.

"Why will have her at my house?" questioned Harry.

"Could imagine what would happen if Dumbledore got a hold of Miss Weasley," Tom smirked at the utmost look of loathing that came across his apprentice's face at the mention of Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore,' thought Harry, 'the man had kept an annoyingly close watch on him after he had been sorted into Slytherin.'

"I will make sure she stays with me," and Tom had every confidence that Harry would.

"You may go now," he walked back to his throne and took a seat, as Harry flipped up his hood, hissed his goodbyes to Nagini, and left the room. "Oh, and Harry?" Tom called out to him, making him stop. "Congratulations," he hissed in parseltongue.

"Thank you," Harry hissed back, and continued down the hall until he could safely use his Slytherin medallion to get home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Godric's Hollow_

Ginny sat on Harry's bed, wringing her hands, 'Where was he?' she wondered. He had left so suddenly without any explanation. Letting out a groan she threw herself down on the bed. Her hand reached down to touch her stomach, still not believing the turn her life had taken. A soft knock on the door startled her.

"Harry? Ginny?" Lily Potter's soft voice called through the door. Ginny pulled herself from the bed and opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Potter," Ginny dazzled her with a smile, "It's just me, Harry went out for a bit."

Lily looked slightly startled, but smiled back gently.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"Umm..." Ginny looked back into Harry's room. She was a bit peckish. "I guess I could eat something,"she said.

Lily smiled and led her from the room.

...

Harry portkeyed back into his room, pulling off his cloak in the process.

"Sorry, Gin I-" He stopped short, realizing she wasn't in his there.

"Ginny?!" Harry rushed from his room and down the stairs. The panic in his heart disappeared at the sight of her sitting at the table with his parents and brother. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought. Her skin glowed and her red hair glistened in the light. Her face lit up when she saw him enter the room.

"Harry!" she rose from the table and embraced him. The instant he pulled her into his arms everything felt alright. "I was worried, Harry," she whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry Gin," he said. Both of them jumped at the sound of the oven timer.

"That would be dinner," Lily said rising.

Harry began to lead Ginny back to the table, but was pulled back.

"Gin?" he questioned, but got his answer at the sight of her face. She had gone ghostly pale and slightly green.

"I don't-" But Harry was already leading her to the bathroom. He rubbed her back and held her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Sorry, the smell-" Ginny explained as she rinsed her mouth. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Lily's concerned voice asked from the doorway. Ginny and Harry looked up at her.

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter, just an upset stomach," she said.

"I'm going to take her upstairs, Mum," Harry said, leading Ginny from the bathroom.

When they entered the room Ginny sagged down on the bed, covering her face with her hands. Harry sat down beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do," she sobbed. Harry pulled her closer, his heart clenching.

"It'll be ok Gin," he whispered, but they both knew it wasn't true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sometime later, Harry walked into the kitchen and found his parents clearing the table. Lily looked up when he walked in.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" she asked.

"Uh...no, I'm just gonna bring Ginny some tea and crackers," he said.

James turned around still drying a plate. "His she ok?"

Harry put on the kettle and grabbed some saltines from the cupboard. He leaned against the table to wait. Silence permeated the room, causing an uncomfortable tension to rise. He was rarely alone with his parents this long.

"She's fine," he replied tersely.

"Are you sure," his dad questioned.

"We don't want you to get sick," his mother added.

Harry slammed his hand down on the table, "I said she's fine." His voice had taken on a dark tone, one that was usually used to instill fear.

James had turned red in the face, "Harry James Potter," he began, but Harry didn't let him finish.

"Bugger off dad!" he yelled.

"Harry!" his mother gasped.

"Arrg!" Harry let out a frustrated growl and kicked the kitchen table. "Just do what you do best, and leave me alone!" he spat.

James and Lily stared at him as he stomped up the stairs, wondering what had happened to their once joyful son.

...

Harry slammed the door closed behind him and let out a scream. Ginny jumped in surprise, startled by Harry's sudden entrance. Harry turned banged his fists against the door.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ginny asked. She rose from the bed and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his tensed back and leaned into him. "What's wrong, Harry," she asked softly.

He shrugged away from her and began to pace around the room.

"Everything!," he exploded. "Everything I touch, I ruin!"

"That's not true!" argued Ginny.

"No?" asked Harry bitterly, "You were perfect Ginny; good student, wonderful daughter, great witch. Now look at what I've done to you!"

At his words, Ginny's eyes flashed, "If I'm so perfect, why can't you love me?!" she shouted. Harry leaned against the wall, chest heaving.

"Gin," he sad softly, "that has nothing to do with it."

"Yes it does!" she yelled, tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm having a baby with a boy who doesn't want me!"

"Gin-"

"Don't Gin me!" she shook her head, "I don't know why I came here." Ginny started heading for the door, but Harry was faster. He pushed her face first against the door, holding her there with his body.

"Don't you dare leave," he whispered fiercely in her ear.

"Why not?" she sobbed, "You had no problem leaving me." Her shoulders began to quake as tears poured down her cheeks. Harry turned her around to face him, the anger leaking from his body. Ginny kept her head down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"That's not true Ginny," he said softly. Harry tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears. "None of it is true." He put his lips against her hair. "I do love you," he whispered.


End file.
